


Transit [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Guns of Navarone (1961)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After destroying the great guns of Navarone, Andrea follows Maria back to the island, for love. Miller follows Mallory, for much the same reason. And Keith Mallory tries to regain his balance and get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195) by [Giglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/transit) | 5.1 MB | 8:31


End file.
